notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mario Rk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Franky bob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragonian King (Talk) 02:08, July 3, 2011 :) Hey Mario. Wazzup?! Thank goodness someone else finally found the wiki. I'm gonna message everyone that's in the Not So EPF series, but the new wiki is down, so I can't. Sorry for blabbering. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 02:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Bleh Sorry, but you has been blocked for a day due to messin' up boxes and creating a character's look :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) UPDATEZ: It is now 1 minute (which is probably over :O) and you now has a place for your images. Visit Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Mario's Gallery NAO! :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) lol actually by default it is, but you can enter in 1 second if you want to and it will work rofl BTW, you got any moar EPIC ARTWORKZ for Mario's Gallery? :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That eez so sad :( I haven't seen him too much though --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) OH.....EM...........GEE.............That IS what I imagined Captain Mario to look like! :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Hey Mario. Happy 4th of July! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Mario! :D Do we have a IRC channel? If not, I could try to provide one. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|[[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Card Hi Mario. I really like your card idea. Is there any way that you can upload a blank card. I mean with no name, number, pic, or mini paragraph. Also, If I did your design, I would need pics of the characters that are a little bit bigger than what you have, but still small enough to fit in that white box. Could you do all that for me? Message me back! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''16:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, I like the HUGE card, but I don't how to make it smaller once I put the penguin and such on it. Could you tell me how to do that? ''Cp kid ''''Wazzup Wikia! ''17:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I meant that I don't know how to shrink the CARD after I put everything on it. ''Cp kid ''''Wazzup Wikia! ''18:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHH! I can't figure out how to make a pic. of chill fit in the box! Please help. I'm sorry to keep bugging you, but i'm having a LOT of problems. [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 18:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) JONNEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IZ HERE! HE IZ HERE! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah You don't need to take over. All you need to do is show or tell me how to make the cards with your card format. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 21:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you get on please? Thanks. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 22:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ok Hi Mario. I figured out how to get the penguin on the card, but I can't figure out how to write! I put the text box up there, its turns white, I write in white, I click blue and the color fill, click the white where there is NO TEXT, and it ALL turns blue again. Please help! [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''23:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, for characters, the bg should relate to something about the character, such as with LMGT, I made it look like he was in the pizza parlor. ''Cp kid ''''Wazzup Wikia! ''00:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey. When uploading cards, could you please upload them at the actual size of a card, rather than that huge thing. It just makes it easier. Also, from now on, when uploading cards, please name them Card1.png, and so on, based on the cards number. Thanks! [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 01:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Actually, I was thinking about having starting cards, but I figured I wouldn't give them out until all of the cards for the wiki members were done. Also, I let Chill be on the team too. And I will start a page just for team members, where we can say which cards we're gonna do and stuff, so we don't get mixed up with numbers and such. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 13:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey. There's an IRC Card Team Meeting. Please go ASAP. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 13:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mario hi. It's me. Johnny. Why did you remove that image and delete the puffleplant article? Just wondering, as I was trying to expand the Unknown Island article, and give info on it. Johnny 57181 18:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Are you an admin? Just wondering. Also, what's wrong with the Petey Piranha? Just wondering. Johnny 57181 19:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Mario. I appriciate you making LMGT's card better, but can you please stop putting stuff about flipping coins in there. I'm just asking because flipping coins is sort of useless with a card game. Also, if you could make the HP lower, like 20 rather than 30. Thank you. [[User:Cp kid|''Cp kid ]]''Wazzup Wikia! ''19:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 20:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Why won't Chill let us write other stories for the Not So EPF series? I know they're his stories, but I just wonder, as that means we can't start any stories at all in the Not So EPF series. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 02:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That's kind of ironic. This is the not so epf wiki. Why can't everyone write for it? Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 02:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Igloo I was editing it. That's why I wasn't responding. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 22:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please don't do that again where you categorize everything for a single story... Although I do appreciate it ^_^ you gave me lots of edits :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 18:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I added the chat. Also, we have normal talk pages now instead of comments. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Today was my first time on Club Penguin since August 5. I am now a Level 4 Member! I used a card my mom got me for my birthday (it was 8/19. not telling the age I turned though). Plus, I started (bleep) grade. Anything different that's happened in the past three weeks, or is it just the same, with more articles being added? And with that wiki map, did you know I don't live in a city? Weird, huh? Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 01:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup It's pretty cool looking :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'm already on lol --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) New stuffz I made some new badges, like if you join the wiki you get a Blah Blah Blah Mallet badge :P Also, I turned down Andrew's offer because I realized - no more badges or userblogs! And after all the trouble we went through to make them... AND everyone would have to email something to TropicalWikis to keep their old contributions. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC)